This invention relates to decks formed by joists and deck boards. In particular, this invention is drawn to a device for spacing deck boards and protecting joists.
A typical prior art deck is constructed by securing deck boards to a plurality of joists. It is usually desirable to space the deck boards apart from each other to allow the deck boards to expand and contract, especially when using wooden deck boards. One problem with prior art decks is that it is difficult to uniformly space the deck boards.
One prior art technique for spacing deck boards is simply to measure the gaps formed between deck boards as they are installed. This technique is labor-intensive and slows down the construction of a deck. Another prior art technique of spacing deck boards is to drive a nail into a joist next to an installed deck board and placing the next deck board against the nails. This technique is also labor-intensive and requires the additional step of pulling the nails out. In other areas of construction, spacers exist for spacing objects. For example, when installing ceramic tile, spacers are available that help the installer to uniformly space the tiles.
Another problem with prior art decks is that the portions of the joists are left exposed by gaps formed between adjacent deck boards. The exposed portions of the joists can then collect water and debris, which can lead to premature decay of the joists.
There is therefore a need for techniques for uniformly spacing deck boards, as well as for protecting joists from decay.
An apparatus of the invention is provided for a spacer for controlling the spacing between deck boards installed over a plurality of joists comprising: a top surface; first and second sides, wherein the first and second sides are adapted to be positioned next to adjacent deck boards; first and second legs extending downward from the top surface, wherein the first and second legs are spaced apart from each other such that the spacer can be placed over a joist with the first and second legs positioned on opposite sides of the joist.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of spacing deck boards installed over floor joists comprising the steps of: installing a first deck board over a plurality of joists; providing a plurality of spacers having first and second sides and a top surface; installing a first spacer over a first floor joist with the first side of the first spacer positioned next to the first deck board; installing a second spacer over a second floor joist with the first side of the first spacer positioned next to the first deck board; and installing a second deck board over the plurality of floor joists such that the second deck board is positioned next to the second sides of the first and second spacers.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of protecting joists from water or debris on a deck having a plurality of deck boards installed over a plurality of joists, the method comprising the steps of: providing a plurality of spacers, each spacer having a top surface and first and second legs extending downward from the top surface; and placing the spacers over the joists between adjacent deck boards by positioning the first and second legs of each spacer on opposite sides of the joist on which it is placed with the top surfaces of the spacers facing upward to protect the joists from water or debris.